1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to barrels for ball throwing machines that throw balls by blowing them from a barrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore ball throwing machines have had to either direct balls from one set position of a barrel in substantially a single direction, or, if it was desirable to provide random throws in different directions as in a table tennis robot, it was necessary to provide a costly mechanism to aim the barrel in the desired random different directions. In a table tennis robot, a mechanism aiming the barrel gives a player practicing with the robot an obvious clue as to the direction each ball will be expelled. This reduces the efficiency of the machine for table tennis practice and it greatly reduces player interest in using such a ball thrower or table tennis robot.